Hudba
Jednotlivé písně, které zazněli během epizod. 1. Sezóna 1x01 *Classic - What Cha Gonna Do *Eagles of Death Metal - Speaking In Tongues *Loveless - Gift to the World *Allman Brothers Band - Ramblin' Man *AC/DC - Back in Black *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *The Living Daylights - Gasoline *Kid Gloves Music - My Cheatin' Ways 1x02 *Dave Matthew's Band - Out of My Hands *Foreigner - Hot Blooded *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Down South Jukin' *Rush - Fly By Night 1x03 *Black Toast Music - What a Way to Go *Ratt - Round And Round *Billy Squier - Too Daze Gone *Bad Company - Movin' On 1x04 *Black Sabbath - Paranoid *Rush – Working Man *Nichion Sounds Library - Load Rage S1Com 1x05 *Fall Out Boy - Sugar We're Going Down *Def Leppard - Rock of Ages *The Rolling Stones - Laugh, I Nearly Died 1x06 *Iron Butterfly - In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Poison Whiskey *Filter – Hey Man, Nice Shot *Free - All Right Now 1x07 *Split Habit - Merry Go Round *Quiet Riot - Bang Your Head (Metal Health) *Low Five - Noise *APM - At Rest *APM - Royal Bethlehem *Paul Richards - U Do 2 Me *Boston - Peace Of Mind 1x08 *Def Leppard - Rock of Ages *Bob Reynolds - Medusa *The Scorpions - No One Like You *Black Toast Music - I Got More Bills Than I Got Pay *Extreme Music - Poke in Tha Butt 1x09 *Žádná 1x10 *Bachman Turner Overdrive – Hey You 1x11 *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Lodi *Bad Company – Bad Company *Colepitz - Puppet 1x12 *Blue Oyster Cult - Don't Fear The Reaper 1x13 *The James Gang - Walk Away *Bad Company - She Brings Me Love *Blind Faith - Can't Find My Way Home 1x14 *Bob Seger – 2+2=? *Bob Seger - Lucifer 1x15 *Joe Walsh – Rocky Mountain Way *Composer - Sweet and Low Down 1x16 *Little Charlie and the Nightcats - You Got Your Hooks In Me *The Vue – Pictures of Me *X – The New World 1x17 *Blue Oyster Cult – Fire of Unknown Origin *Blue Oyster Cult – Burnin' for You *Extrem Music - Slow Death *Extreme Music - Anthem *Rex Horbart and The Misery Boys - Point of No Return *The Waco Brothers - Fast Train Down 1x18 *UFO – Rock Bottom *Ozzy Osbourne – Road to Nowhere 1x19 *Steve Carlson - Night Time *Grand Funk Railroad – Bad Time (To Be In Love) *Extreme - Romantic Pieces *Black Toast Music - One More Once 1x20 *Stevie Ray Vaughan - The House Is Rockin *Tito & Tarantula - Strange Face Of Love *Brian Keith Nutter (Master Source) - Searching For The Truth *Master Source - Trailer Trash 1x21 *Kansas – Carry On Wayward Son 1x22 *Triumph – Fight The Good Fight *Joe Walsh – Turn To Stone *Creedence Clearwater Revival – Bad Moon Rising 2. Sezóna 3. Sezóna 4. Sezóna 5. Sezóna 6. Sezóna 7. Sezóna 7x01 *Foghat - Slow Ride *Nancy Sinatra - These Boots Are Made for Walking 7x02 *The Doobie Brothers - Black Water 7x03 *The Goo Goo Dolls - Two Days In February 7x04 *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Down South Jukin 7x05 *Bobby Goldsboro - See the Funny Little Clown *Frederic Chopin - Nocturne In E-Flat Major, Op.9 No.2 7x06 *Air Supply - All Out of Love 7x07 *Žádná 7x08 *Žádná 7x09 *Žádná 7x10 *Žádná 7x11 *REO Speedwagon - Ridin the Storm Out *Traffic - Dear Mr. Fantasy 7x12 *Žádná 7x13 *Louden Swain - Words Collide *AC/DC - You Shook Me All Night Long 7x14 *Žádná 7x15 *Žádná 7x16 *Pyotr Tchaikovsky - The Theme from Swan Lake *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising 7x17 *Everly Brothers - Wake Up Little Susie *The Yardbirds - Turn into Earth 7x18 *Poison - Bel Biv Devo